


Middle of the Night

by LaughingFreak



Series: No Demons, No Less Drama-Devil Survivor AU [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, helping a friend/ex-boyfriend, reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsuro gets a distressed call from Keisuke in the middle of the night and Kaido gets concerned about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of the Night

Kaido groaned into the pillow and tightened his hold on his boyfriend, mumbling curses. That did not stop the phone from ringing and continuing till eventually Atsuro moved to answer it. “Hello?” he rasped out tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

“Atsuro?” asked the voice tentatively.

Atsuro furrowed his brows in question. “Keisuke?” He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. “Dude, its two thirty in the morning.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. But I needed you.” The words tumbled out of the man from the other line. The bespectacled man on the other line didn’t even realize the implication of those words and what they did to the programmer, even if just a little.

Those words were words that caused the programmer to close his eyes and remember what the two of them had at a time before he broke up with him. It reminded him of the feelings that he had and still has though they’ve dimmed since then. Since Kaido came into his life. But they were there nonetheless. Atsuro sat up and against the headboard, fully awake, and gave his full attention to the man on the other end of the line. It may have been a couple years, but if anything Keisuke needed he would always try to help. Like he does for any of his friends.

Kaido, sensing the change in his lover, watched him skeptically, eyes narrowed in displeasure.

“Okay, okay. What happened? Did something happen between you and Midori?” asked Atsuro, running a hand through his hair and then scratching his head.

That perked his lover’s interest. If he was honest, then Kaido could admit that he didn’t like this one bit. Not because he woken by the call at this late an hour, it was because he didn’t like the lingering feelings Atsuro had for the other man on the phone. Especially since before he would watch Atsuro for his cheerfulness so no one saw how hard it was for him to keep it together and hide his broken heart. It didn’t really happen much anymore, but sometimes he found that he would fall into a melancholy if he thought too much about it.

And it still pissed Kaido off regardless.

“Midori and I had a fight. It got bad. She closed off and stopped listening and I was screaming at her. Calling her irresponsible and saying she doesn’t care about the baby if she can’t take it easy so it can be born safely. She left hours ago and I haven’t heard from her. I’m worried. She hasn’t answered any of my calls.”

Atsuro winced. That was bad. Keisuke always got overprotective when he got scared and worried. “I would leave too if you were yelling those things at me. You can’t really blame her for that.”

“I feel awful about it. I just want her to be safe.”

“What was the fight about?”

It was quiet for a moment then, “She fell at work. She got lucky that she fell the way she did because the doctor said that if she didn’t that something could’ve happened to the baby. When we got home I flipped out because she didn’t seem the least bit worried. I told her she needs to take the time off work until the baby’s born. It all went downhill from there.”

Atsuro sighed. “You know she loves her job and it’s not even that bad. Besides, she’s not one to stay still, you know that.”

“You don’t understand! Something could’ve happened to my baby! What kind of father and husband would I be if I didn’t try to protect them?” Keisuke yelled, frustrated.

“You need to not yell at me, that’s not going to solve your issue,” said Atsuro sternly.

He heard the other man take a deep breath and release it before he spoke back up again. “Sorry,” he mumbled. The programmer could easily see Keisuke rub at the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“Keisuke, you need to realize that Midori’s not that young girl you first met. She’s grown into an adult that knows what’s best for her. She understands the consequences of her actions and I’m pretty sure she’ll be taking precautions from now on. You need to give her more credit.”

“I know that. It’s just…”

“You’re being overbearing and need to back off a little. If not she’ll just be more unhappy and that leads to you being unhappy and then you’re both miserable. Treat her like the grown woman she is.”

“You’re right.” A sigh. “I’m unbearable, sorry. I’m just nervous with the due date drawing closer and closer and then I’m at the last leg towards my lawyer degree so things are getting hectic with that. Everything feels like its imploding. It’s so overwhelming.”

Atsuro smiled. “Yeah, I get it.”

“She’s probably with Yuzu or her dad. Now that I’ve calmed down I feel ike I should’ve known that.”

“Nah, you were upset. When you’re upset you don’t always think straight. Just give her some space tonight and talk to her tomorrow morning. Everything will be fine. She loves you.”

He could sense Keisuke’s smile over the phone. “Yeah. Thanks. I’ll do that. I’ll let you go. Sorry for calling so late and waking you up.”

“Not a problem. Anytime.”

The two of them hang up and Atsuro put the phone back on the receiver on the nightstand. Throughout the call Kaido watched him carefully, frown on his lips. The programmer sighed, he knew why that look was there, and smiled at the gang leader next to him. He poked the older man’s cheek playfully and said, “Stop that.”

“Does it still hurt?” Kaido asked seriously. Atsuro didn’t have to ask what he meant and it was something that they’ve talked about over and over, but he understood why. He knew it was because Kaido had an issue with jealousy and was also very protective.

Of course, Atsuro was honest with his answer. “A little bit, but I really am happy for him. It sometimes just hurts to know that he couldn’t find that happiness with me, that’s all.”

Kaido put his hand on Atsuro’s side and holds him firmly there, almost protectively, almost possessively. “Do you still love him?”

There were times where Atsuro’s heart would clench up at seeing Keisuke and talking to him. There were times when his heart sped up a little whenever the other man got close to him. And there were other times that he would think of what could’ve been. “Yeah.”

Of course he still loved him. He always would. Keisuke was the first man he fell in love with and he fell in love with him hard. Keisuke might not have felt the same like he did and only stuck around because he didn’t want to hurt him, but they were together for a while until he met Midori. “I’ll always always love him, Kaido, he was my first.” He took Kaido’s hand in his and laced his fingers with his more calloused ones. “But I also love you a lot. My feelings for Keisuke are like your feelings for Mari, your feelings for me stronger, but there’s those lingering emotions. It’s the same for me.”

Kaido flushed lightly and coughed in embarrassment.

“I love you more.” Atsuro grinned and kissed the man’s cheek. “Besides, you’re so cute. How could anyone resist you? You treat me so well!”

The gang leader groaned, putting his face in the younger man’s shoulder. “God, you’re embarrassing.”

Atsuro poked his cheek insistently. “But it’s truuuuue!”

Strong arms wrapped around the programmer’s waist and Atsuro laughed as he was lifted to lie on top of the older man. The programmer wrapped his arms around Kaido and snuggled against the expanse of bare chest. Kaido’s arms tightened around him as he snuggled and made himself comfortable on top of him. “Yeah, yeah.” Kaido yawned. “Let’s go back to sleep. I’m fuckin’ tired.”

Atsuro nods against his chest and closes his eyes.

This was where Atsuro wanted to be, was supposed to be. Those lingering feelings were nothing compared to the overwhelming need to be with Kaido.

The man beneath him made him beyond happy and he wouldn’t exchange him for the world.


End file.
